Pokemon Ruby Destiny
by The REAL Moonwolf 3000
Summary: Alyx Dalton has longed to leave her sleepy home in the Hevah region and travel as a Trainer. She finally gets her chance when her overbearing mothers sends her to the Hevah Academy. But there are darker forces at work in Hevah and Alyx is about to find herself thrown into the middle of it. Based on PKMN-RD Life of Guardians, created by destinedjagold. (Progress will be slow.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Okay, guys, just some specs for this fanfic **** I've been playing a hacked ROM on VisualBoyAdvance called Pokémon Ruby Destiny: Life of Guardians. Despite the fact it is the third in the Ruby Destiny series of ROMs, I'm doing a fic of it and then most likely doing Reign of Legends and Rescue Rangers to fill in the story holes. Please note that there ARE fakemon in this fic – I will put screen shots of both fakemon and character battle thingies on my DeviantArt account, which is SkylarHarmonia, or look on my SlideShare account, Shadow of Leafeon, and they are all taken from the ROM. This is a pretty brutal game but still, it's going to be a good one. I will put author's notes on the chapters that are absolutely key to the plot. I promise, you won't be disappointed by the game. Just read the fic and you'll know what happens. Violence, swearing, lemons, fakemon, character death, that kinda thing. Please read and review. No flames as I flame back. Tell me to take it down and I won't. I do not own Pokémon. The Ruby Destiny series is owned by DestinedJagold and I have his permission to create fics of his amazing hacks! Peace out! Xx**

**Ruby Destiny – Life of Guardians  
>Chapter One – Beginning of the Journey<strong>

The rain wasn't getting me down one bit. In fact, it rarely ever rained in Green Leaf, the meadows to the north of my hometown of Guardia Town and I usually missed it. I think it had something to do with the Silver Desert being just two hundred miles away through Vextra Forest south of Guardia Town. Then again, Rainleaf Town was like an oasis paradise despite the heat.

I smiled as I sat beneath a large willow, feeding the local Pokémon some food. Furruny, small mammalian Pokémon with brown fur and big hazel eyes, crowded around me, trying to get the pick of the food before the Pidgey, Caterpie and Weedle did. Being around Pokémon was something that made me happier than usual, since I am quite cheerful most of the time.

"I'm sorry, guys," I smiled at them when I caught a glimpse of the time on my watch. "I have to go now. My mother will be wondering where I am."

I got up but left the Pokémon food, spreading it around and crushing the tin so none of them got their heads stuck in it looking for more.

"Alyx! Alyx, where are you?!"

I chuckled to myself as I heard my childhood friend Jeremy Tucker calling. It was rare for him to venture outside of town unless it was to Silkwind Town for his mother, due to his Charmander being very young. Even though Jeremy's Charmander was still a hatchling, he was a lovely Pokémon and it made me want a Charmander, but alas, Jeremy's sister Dianne had given it to him and there had only been one.

"I'm here, Jeremy," I called, ducking under the long willow branches to find my blue-eyed brunette best friend there. "What's the problem?"

"What were you doing out here in the rain – _by yourself?_" he asked, giving me a glare on the last part. "Please tell me you weren't trying to make friends with Pokémon again!"

I raised a brow. "Hey, Jer, leave me out. Yeah, I'm jealous you have a Pokémon already, but that doesn't mean I should have to wait for one myself. That's why I'm trying to make friends with the Pokémon around here so I can get one and finally beat you in a battle." I could have punched the over-protective bastard then and there.

Jeremy sighed heavily and took off his red hoodie, handing it to me, underneath he wore another one, only a zippered black one instead. "Put this on. Your Mum will kill me if I let you get a cold."

"Thanks," I muttered and pulled it over my head, which was a job and a half considering my bright blue hair was so thick I could barely find strong enough elastics to hold it back off my face. "Let's get home. I'm starting to get chilly."

"Sure," he said with a smile and began to lead the way until we got to the crossroads.

"_Help me!_"

"What was that?" Jeremy asked and looked to the northern path as I did.

Running towards us clutching a bag was a white-haired very young shaman. She looked extremely distressed and stopped in front of us, out of breath.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, handing her a bottle of water.

"Those men," she gasped, pointing behind her to where two men in black uniforms had stopped, "they're after these Pokémon."

"Who are you?" Jeremy spat at them, raking them with a disgusted look.

One of the men smirked to the other. "Psh, such an idiot," he muttered. "We're from the Dark Organisation, twit."

Jeremy visibly blanched. "D-Dark Organisation? The hooligans who've been screwing the Hevah region over?" He grabbed Charmander's Pokéball off his belt. "You're gonna pay!"

The shaman touched my arm. "He can't fight them alone," she said quietly. "Take one of the Pokémon in the bag and help him."

I nodded and grabbed one of the three in there, completely at random, and tossed it. From the bright white light burst a Charmander, one just a little bigger than Jeremy's with strangely golden-orange scales as opposed to the fiery colouration. The little guy seemed to sparkle as the rain began to thin into a light drizzle.

"She knows Scratch, Ember and Growl," the shaman said to me as the Dark Org guy released a fluffy Woobat.

"Alright, Woobat, use Tackle!" the grunt called to the puff ball.

"Charmander, dodge it and use Ember!" I called the small lizard-like Fire-type.

The Ember attack hit the Woobat with full force. If one hit didn't make it faint, we'd have to go for a Scratch. As I had suspected, the Woobat was just barely able to battle. Instead of another Scratch, just to make certain, I ordered another Ember attack, which finished things very quickly.

"You'll get yours, you little brats!" one of them shouted as they ran back the way they had come.

"Wow," I said to Jeremy as I returned the Charmander to its Pokéball. "Thanks for the help, ma'am." I handed the Pokéball back to the Shaman.

She gave me an odd look. "You're a good child," she said with a smile, pressing the Pokéball back into my hands and closing my fingers around it. "Keep that Charmander. These Pokémon were going to be starters for a child in Guardia Town with blue hair tomorrow so I'm glad I met you now so you have your Pokémon sooner."

"Are you serious?" Jeremy laughed, staring at me. "You're just giving Alyx her Pokémon now?"

"Yes," she replied with a bright grin. "Well, at least the rain has stopped. See you kids later!" With a spring in her step, she took up the bag and began walking to the east, which lead to Krystal Path.

"We should hustle back," Jeremy said brightly. "It's almost nine and your Mum is going to kill both of us."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. She'll just seriously maim you. I'll be the tortured and dead one!"

The two of us chatted about rather trivial things, considering we had just had an encounter with the Hevah region's main troublemakers, until we entered the quiet little Guardia Town at twilight. Even during the day, there was rarely anyone around unless you counted the Pokémon Centre or the construction site for the new Elemental Master Dojo.

I find it hard to explain to people who are not from Hevah what Elemental Master Dojos are. I normally compare them to the Gym Leaders of all other regions, since they all use a specific type and give a Symbol. Each Symbol was a step to competing against the Master Seventeen, sort of like the Elite Four but with a challenge for each type, and the Champion at the Pokémon League. That I knew of, the Rintah Town Elemental Master had been missing for months, Lustersand Town had a new one from another region and Oceanshine's Master, Jeremy's sister Dianne, had resigned recently to travel more. By all rights, there should have been a replacement for Rintah's Elemental Master.

I smiled to myself as I climbed up the drain pipe to get to my room. I had left my lamp on so my mother would assume I was still awake reading. Being strict, my curfew was nine in the evening. Green Leaf was an hour's walk from my house right by the small beach Guardia Town boasted.

I clambered into my window, hearing something hit the floor. I flinched, hoping my mother didn't hear it. When I had gotten into my room, I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, I found my mother leaning against my door frame.

She pointed at the knob. "You forgot to lock it this time," she said sternly.

"Oops," I muttered, trying to pick up the Pokéball without her seeing it. What a fail that was.

"What's that, Alyx?" she asked, coming forwards.

I held it out in my hand. "A Pokéball," I muttered begrudgingly.

"And where exactly did you get this?" she snapped, glowering at me.

"I was out in Green Leaf with Jeremy and this Shaman came running from the north path with these Dark Organization goons chasing her. She told me to use one of the Pokémon in her bag – which, by the way, she was actually travelling with to get to here to give me tomorrow – and I battled the goons with Jeremy. I-"

"Stop lying to me," she ground out between her teeth. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Pokéball."

"I'm not lying, Mum," I told her, shaking my head and putting the Pokéball down my bra now it had minimized itself. "Go ask the Shaman yourself tomorrow."

"I'll call her now," she snapped, taking out her mobile phone and dialling the local Shaman. "Hello, Shaman Jessica? Hi, it's Maria Blakemore. Yes, and you? Good, good. Listen, Jessica, I was wondering if you'd met my Alyxandria in Green Leaf earlier with her friend Jeremy Tucker. You know, the brunette boy with the Charmander? Dianne's little brother. Yes, that's him. Yes, Alyx does have blue hair – she's the only one in town with hair like that. Okay, Jessica, thank you very much. Yes, I will see you tomorrow for the meeting at lunch. Take care. Goodnight."

I raised a brow at her as she disconnected the call. "Believe me now?"

She sighed. "I apologise for accusing you of lying but please, Alyx, don't sneak out anymore. You know how I worry." She folded her arms as I took off my jacket and hung it over the back of my chair. "Oh, sweetie, go and have a shower. You're totally soaked. Get out of those wet clothes and I'll put them in the wash."

She left my room as I began to undress, wondering whether or not to take my new Pokémon out of his Pokéball. It was a puzzling choice but I decided to leave the little one there for the night on my table or to risk its tail flame igniting the house. I knew I would have to get used to having my new little Charmander by my side, but for now, I would keep him safe in his Pokéball. I smiled, knowing that I could give my new companion a nickname. I had always liked the idea of having a Pokémon with a real name as opposed to it's species name and decided, without much deliberation, to call the little fire lizard Amber, since it looked like a girl to me.

Once I had gotten changed and had a very hot shower, I went downstairs to find my mother at the dining table, reading a letter from the afternoon post. The plain white envelope sat on the table as she intently read the letter. I went to the fridge and grabbed a pot of strawberry yogurt, sitting at the dining table with it and a spoon.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously, pulling off the top and digging in.

Mum smiled at me. "It's your acceptance letter," she said simply, as if I knew what that meant.

I frowned. "What do you mean, Mum? I you know didn't apply for any colleges."

"No, to the Hevah Academy," she replied as if I was being stupid. "I signed you up and they accepted you without an interview due to your fantastic grades and your involvement in the Battling Club, the School Pokeathalons and the Annual Guardia Fete, plus you volunteering at the homeless shelter and the Pokemon Centre gave you quite the resume."

"Mum!" I shrieked. "I can't believe you went behind my back to apply for college for me! I told you, I want to go on a journey!"

"No, listen to me before you jump to conclusions," she snapped. "It's not a normal college, Alyx. It's a college specifically aimed at wannabe Pokémon Trainers, like you. I signed you up so that you would be more knowledgeable when you set out with your new Pokémon."

I was tempted to smash my face into the table. "Mum, you said they accepted me on my grades and extra stuff. My grades are fantastic, both for theory and practical lessons in pretty much everything except Media Studies, and that includes the Pokemon-related subjects I took. Why can't you just let me do what I want with my life?"

Her expression was shocked before it became agitated. "This Academy gives you Pokemon to use and when you graduate, they give you a full team of Pokemon and the star pupil at the end of each year is given immediate acceptance to battle the Master Seventeen and the Champion. The fact that they accepted you without an interview proves that you should be accepted into the Academy – like fate. This is the way the Dragon God Breatherna has woven the thread of your life!"

I glowered at her. "I can't believe you. Most Trainers nowadays just start out with no knowledge of anything at all! That's how I want to start out – the proper way. The way Dad did."

She fixed me with a penetrating glare. "Do not talk about your father, Alyx. That bastard left us without a word and left me a single mother. Until you've raised your own child, you have no idea how hard it is."

I frowned. "Why don't you ever talk about him? What did he do that was so bad that he had to leave?"

She had that icicle look on her face, one that made me think of maggots squirming in ice cream. "He was a good-for-nothing bastard, Alyx," she spat. "I won't hear anymore about him. Even the thought of him makes me want to vomit."

"No," I snapped. "I won't. I have a right to know about my father, Mum, even if it's painful for you. Aunt Katy has only told me small things about him and how I'm very like him." She was shaking with rage at this point, tears shining in her eyes. Her fists were clenched on the table, creasing the Academy letter in her hands to the point of tearing it. I softened my tone. "Mum, please, tell me what he was like."

She shook her head, looking numb. "No, Alyx. I don't want you to know about him."

I sighed heavily. "I'll make you a deal, okay, Mum?" I said gently. "If I go to the Academy, will you tell me about him when I graduate?"

She blinked, her mouth a little slack. "That…That sounds fair," she said, swiping at her eyes. "You attend the Academy and become strong. When you graduate, I will tell you about your father."

"Can I at least know his name and where he's from?" I asked quietly.

She sniffled and sighed. "Blitz. Blitz Dalton," she said, each word coming out as if she was forcing it to. "He was from Gento."

**A/N- Gento is the other region in the Ruby Destiny series. It belongs to destinedJagold, as well as all Fakemon and the Ruby Destiny ROM Hack series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thejynxedlynx: I'd just finished writing it XD Thanks! Xx**

**EeveeMadness: Hey, Eeveelul XD Please, call me Wolfie. There's a hellaton of plot in this chapter and some insight into the kind of people are in the story. I have left out a little spot from the game but that'll come later. Jeremy's sprite in the games is Gold/Ethan/Hibiki so he's the sweet passive-aggressive one. It's what I call all of my gaming characters XD Either that or something more complicated lol and I was going for a 'Riley angle' (love that, btw) and my hair is blue right now ^_^ Xxx**

**You don't get the equipment pack in the games. I just think Trainers should be allowed to buy some starter items. Also, the latest beta for the 4****th**** Ruby Destiny game is out now! Oh, and, before the chapter starts, there is major plot development in this chapter. Xx**

**Chapter Two**

The following morning – after managing to calm my mother down and persuading her not to take the painkillers to bed with her – I shoved my last piece of equipment into my dimension-compressing bag. They were all the rage and the fact my mother had bought me one online a few months previously was a bonus, since it mean I could pack damn near my entire bedroom with the exception of the actual furniture. Instead, I had packed an unopened packet of five Pokéballs, a three-pack each of Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heals and Awakenings, thanks to the local Shaman having to give us a pack of equipment to start a journey, even if it was only one to Oceanshine City. My trip would take me along Guardia Path, through Sinister Woods, along Silkwind Path, through Silkwind Town, across Bouquet Field and through the gates to Oceanshine City, where I would stay for the night until the S.S. Aurora was ready to leave the following day.

In a way, I was sort of looking forward to going to the Hevah Academy for Young Trainers. It meant I got a taste of freedom from my bipolar, overbearing mother. I loved her to pieces but she irritated the life out of me a lot of the time.

I zipped up my bag and grabbed the bottle of icy water I had sitting on my desk, taking a slug before putting it in the bottle-holder part of the bag as it rested on my hip. I had decided to put on my black shorts with my red waistcoat and long-sleeved blue T-shirt, which was just a few shades lighter than my cobalt hair. My hair was split into bunches with yellow-gold ties and held back with the aid of a matching Alice band. I shoved my feet into my black trainers, pulling on my blue thigh-high legwarmers for extra comfort and protection from the tall grass I would most likely be entering.

I listened downstairs, knowing that Mum was having an argument with someone. From the other voice, I knew my Aunt Katy, my mother's much saner sister. I adored my Aunt Katy, since she was the one who had convinced Mum to apply to the Shaman Council to allow me a Pokémon and some inevitable independence.

I realised that I had left out three cans of Universal Brand Pokémon Food to give Charmander, whose Pokéball had been clipped to the strap of my bag above my backside. I shoved the cans in as the conversation downstairs became more heated.

"…can't tell me what to do, Katy! Alyx is my daughter! When you actually find a man who'll tolerate you enough to get you pregnant, you'll understand why I'm so worried about her!"

"Maria, you're being insane, as usual!" Aunt Katy roared back. "You oppress that poor girl so much it's a wonder she even knows how to work a fucking television! You don't ever let her eat what she wants, let alone get a fast food burger! I swear, you shovel all of this dumb health-food crap down her throat 'cause you just want a _perfect daughter!_"

"That's not true!" Mum was being completely indignant. "Alyx eats whatever she wants to! You're completely over-reacting about this!"

"Over-reacting? I'm over-reacting?! Alyx is almost eighteen! She doesn't need you telling her where to go or what to do anymore, Maria! She's going to be an adult next week and that's what you hate! You think you can just oppress that girl until she doesn't even know what a Pokémon is just because her father was a Trainer!"

"Don't you dare talk about him!"

"Oh, who? Blitz? You know he left you for a reason, Maria. What was it again?"

"Don't you dare, Katheryn Blakemore!"

"That's right! He wasn't even allowed to so much as hold Alyx so he left for a whole other region and you had the absolute cheek to burn the letters he sent Alyx and send him the ashes! She has a right to know about her father and you never told her a fucking thing! Alyx is an adult now so you need to stop treating her like a child and tell her the truth."

I crept downstairs as the two of them continued to argue and stood at the living room door. It took them the entire length of the morning news to realize I was there, quite entertained by my mother's weak excuses.

"Alyx!" Mum yelped. "I didn't realise you were up."

Aunt Katy gave her a peeved expression. "Of course, you're expected to get up at a certain time, too, Miss Alyxandrya _Dalton_," she bitched, then gave me a wink when Mum gave her a look of death.

I raised a brow at Mum. "Don't stop on my account," I told her scathingly. "Just keep going on about how much of a good-for-nothing my father was and how much you hated him even so much as touching me, Mum."

"You little bitch!" she snapped, lunging for me.

Luckily, Aunt Katy wrenched her back and planted her in an armchair. "You need to stop this!" she spat and slapped Mum hard. "Seriously, Maria, you haven't been taking your medication, have you?" At Mum's attempt of a response, she shouted, "Don't you fucking dare tell me you have! After flying for your own daughter, you need to go back to the mental unit in Oceanshine City!"

I rolled my eyes. Even though Aunt Katy was her older sister, there was no arguing with Mum. She was psychotic at the best of times and homicidal at the worst. I'd learned – through suffering and tip-toing around her mood swings – that Mum suffered severe bipolar disorder and her medication just sat there while she somehow convinced the doctor that she was taking them.

"I'm off," I said, hoisting my backpack up onto my shoulder. "I'll call you when I get to Silkwind Town, Auntie."

I was out of the door before my mother could launch herself at the key and lock it. Even though I longed to travel, Mum was also agoraphobic and never left the house, doing her shopping online and relying on me to get things from the Guardia Market.

I sighed and looked up at the bright, clear sky, watching a flock of Pidgy, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot soar on the ocean breeze above me. I was jealous of them, I supposed, because they were free. That flock could go anywhere and do anything they wished. I was being forced to go to this idiotic academy on a tiny island in the middle of the Hevah Sea with no chance of escape.

I chuckled softly to myself as I walked into town, wondering how badly Mum was going to be dosed up when the men in white coats got here from Oceanshine City. I knew I was always welcome at Aunt Katy's, since she was more like a mother to me.

"Alyx!" I heard Jeremy call and looked up to see him and his little Charmander running towards me. "How did your Mum take it?"

I snorted. "Well, let's just say she's going back to Oceanshine's Mental Health Unit for a while. Aunt Katy's seeing to it, I think."

"That's harsh," he frowned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and palmed my Pokéball. "I'm fine, just itching for my first real battle," I grinned at him. "C'mon, Charmander against Charmander. We'll see whose is stronger!"

He grinned, instantly forgetting about my insane mother. "You're on! Charmander, let's go!"

The young Charmander leapt forwards, grinning broadly and making delighted sounds. I released Amber from her Pokéball, watching her scales as sunlight danced on them. She looked ready for battle, her body strangely relaxed as she stayed light on her feet.

"Okay, Amber," I called to her. "Use Scratch!" She leapt forward, raking her claws across Charmander's midsection. Charmander hadn't even attempted to dodge.

Jeremy looked stunned but quickly recovered. "Use Scratch, too, Charmander!" he called, looking more determined than before.

"Amber, dodge it and use Scratch again," I grinned, noticing that Charmander was a lot slower than her. She moved at the last moment and delivered a blow to Charmander's back, her dark caramel eyes squinted to avoid the flying sand as Charmander flopped into the dirt.

"Two hits?!" Jeremy yelled, returning Charmander to his Pokeball. "What the hell have you been feeding her?"

I laughed and returned Amber to her Pokeball, giving the smooth metal surface a kiss before tucking her away. "Just universal stuff. The Shaman dropped by earlier and gave me my starting equipment and that was in with it," I said, giving him a one-armed hug. "You let me win that. Your Charmander has a lot of potential, Jer. You just have to find a way to get around his low Speed and Defence."

He hugged me back. "Thanks, oh, great Guardian Trainer," he laughed as we parted. "I'll try to work on that, but he's still just a baby. I think some play-battles with the young Pokemon in Green Leaf and Guardia Path will toughen him up a bit once we get back from Silkwind Town."

"It sure will," I nodded, knowing that Charmander had amazing potential from seeing a battle between the current Champion Joseph against the Fire-type Master, a little Buizel against a massive Charizard. "But remember that one strong Pokemon does not a Champion make."

He grinned brightly as we parted, mentioning that he needed to go to Silkwind Town for his mother. I went into the Pokemon Centre and was greeted by one of the volunteer nurses, Judith, who made a fuss of Amber at the counter due to her love of Fire types. Almost everyone there commented on her unusual colouring. However, they quietened when the Director pointed out, "Amber's colouring is a natural but flawed genetic mutation, causing her to be infertile, but also meaning that she won't come into heat at all." He continued speaking to me for a while after Amber had been healed and refreshed, mostly about my acceptance to the Academy, bidding me farewell from the volunteer program at the Centre and what a shame it is that I didn't become a nurse, even going so far as to offer me a reference to medical school. As I bade him goodbye, he smiled and wished me good luck, reminding me of his offer and notifying me that it was open.

Instead of keeping Amber in her Pokeball, I allowed her to walk proudly beside me, her blazing tail swaying with her gait beside me. A few times, she saw some of the local Trainers' Pokémon and started towards them, but with a quiet murmur of her name she returned diligently to my side.

I had heard that Charmander had to be raised patiently, since they didn't get strong very quickly and were often quite rebellious. I had a feeling that Amber knew she could trust me, like with the Pokémon in Green Leaf – but that was because they knew I always brought them food. Had she already recognised that I was the giver of nourishment already? She stuck close as if my theory was true as we made our way to Guardia Path, the route between Guardia Town and Sinister Woods.

I already knew where I would head after graduation: Mount Krystal. Had Amber been just a bit stronger, I would have gone through Green Leaf to the mountain instead of going to the Academy. I remembered my promise, biting my lip as we wandered into the thick grass.

I spotted a purple Pokémon with a feline shape ahead. Being quiet, I trod closer but as soon as it noticed me, it teleported away.

"Damn it!" shouted a male voice. I noticed a blond guy of about my age, maybe older, rushing towards me. "It escaped again! You!" He pointed at me harshly. "You hear me good – Felinar is _mine!_ Don't even think about catching it!" He rushed off in the direction of Sinister Woods without a further word.

Felinar…had that been what that purple Pokémon was? I'd heard of it as being Cresselia's alternative form and I had to say, it had been quite beautiful. I snickered at the thought and didn't think anything of the guy's reaction. There were many Chasers, people who sought after legendary Pokémon, throughout Hevah so the blond wasn't on my list of suspicion.

I kept up my quick pace with Amber, wanting to get through the woods before nightfall. There was a reason they were called 'sinister', since muggers and gangs frequented the area between eight at night and five in the morning. I didn't have much but Amber's colouring made her valuable to the right customer. To my knowledge, there was a region-wide black market in Johto since it had been taken over by Team Rocket six years previously. Luckily, they were sticking to the mainland and not coming to Hevah.

I smiled down at Amber when she made a sound of curiosity, pointing to a snowy white…blob on the ground. Narrow red eyes glared out at me. "I've always wanted a Beautifly," I mused, palming an empty Pokeball. "Let's go, Amber."

She leapt forwards eagerly, confronting the Silcoon. It tensed and used Harden, its outer shell glowing subtly. Amber _walked_ up to the Silcoon, which stood its ground, and swatted it with Scratch. When she realised it had done little damage, the Charmander used Scratch several more times in quick succession, attempting to prevent the Silcoon from using Harden.

"Enough, Amber," I called and she stepped back a few paces. I threw the Pokeball and Silcoon became a beam of red light being consumed by the ball. Once the button had stopped flickering, I grinned. "That was easy. I'm going to call you Topaz."

"Alyx!" I heard someone call. I turned around to find Aunt Katy running up to me in her jogging gear. I smiled when she drew near. "I forgot to give you this." She handed me an ATM card and a slip of paper. "I've been saving money for you since you were six. The paper has your pin number and balance."

"What?" I blurted, stunned at the balance. In shock, I looked from the paper to my aunt and back again a few times, speechless. "What the actual fuck?"

She winked at me. "Alyx, my darling niece, the reason I know so much about your father is because I tell him all about you every day – that's why you see so much of me. He asked me to open an account for you for when you turned eighteen. Granted, that's a week away, but when I told him what your mother did, he sent me the card for you."

I looked at the pale blue card, noticing that the surname was not Blakemore, but Dalton. "The surname is different, Auntie," I said firmly. "And this…it's way too much money! I don't even want to count the zeroes but this amount of money could buy me the penthouse suite of the Element Masters' Tower and I'd have enough left over to buy a small island."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "It's not. Your full name on your birth certificate, which I have right here" – she paused to take a slightly yellowed piece of A4 paper from her bag – "is actually Alyxandria Krona Dalton, not just Alyxandria Blakemore. You're named after your father's best friend, a top-ranking Gym Leader in Gento. The money is from your father – a high interest savings account combined with half of your father's annual salary is going to add up in eighteen years, baby."

I looked at my birth certificate for the first time, finding it to be true. "Did she really hate him that much?" I whispered, then spoke louder. "Aunty, will you tell me something when I come home on Winter break?"

"Of course, baby. What is it?" she replied soothingly, giving me a tight hug.

I hugged her back. "Will you tell me my father's phone number?"

"Yes. Without any doubt, I will tell you his number. I'll even write it down and send it to you at the Academy, if you want?"

I was so shocked I could barely speak. "A-Aunty…Why?"

Her smile told all. "You didn't think I'd let your mother stop your father from providing for you, do you? Everything bad your mother has said is false. Your father is a good man, Alyx, and he is so proud of you." She chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, honey. There's a lot of things you don't know about your boring Aunty Katy."

"Like what?" I asked as she began walking through the beginning of Sinister Woods with me. "Were you in the army or something?"

"Oh, no, nothing that glamorous," she replied, watching Amber as she strode with a confident amble. "Ironically, I started with a Charmander, too, y'know."

"You were a Trainer?" I frowned at the idea. I'd never seen anything even remotely Pokémon-related in her house.

"Yes and no," she mused. "My poor Charizard got Magma Fever and passed away, but I began as a Trainer and took on the Hevah League. Your mother insisted that I didn't tell you about it so I didn't encourage you but it doesn't matter now. When I moved to Gento, I met Blitz and his friend Krona and we travelled together for a while. When I completed the Gento League, I told your father about Hevah and he came back with me, since he was going to stay with me while Krona took care of her responsibilities as Gym Leader. He wanted to be a Pokémon Doctor and studied at our Pokémon Centre. He and your mother had a bit of a whirlwind romance and got married in Oceanshine City, but divorced a when you were six months old." She sighed. "I regret the day I introduced them."

"What? Why?" I blurted. "Does that mean you regret me?"

She shook her head coolly. "Of course I don't. Your mother is the eldest – the golden girl. I was always the black Mareep so I took a job with the Ranger Union's elite task force, the Unified Pokémon Protection Association of Rangers – you can call it UPPAR if you want. I wish to hell and back that I hadn't." A sad sigh left her. "I'm jealous that you aren't my daughter, Alyx, although you might as well be since your mother hasn't been living up to her title."

She stopped and turned to me, gripping my shoulders. "Promise me something, baby girl. Never, under any circumstances, capture a legendary Pokémon," she said firmly, her voice strong. "When your father caught one, the world was thrown out of balance. Do not, under any circumstances, capture a legendary Pokémon unless they choose you first." She smiled. "That's what makes a Guardian Trainer special."


End file.
